1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for assembling paint roller cages and particularly to an apparatus for automatically assembling paint roller cages by positioning the cage wires and end caps for automatic assembly with each other.
2. Prior Art
Numerous automatic machines have been devised for accomplishing specific purposes. Each machine is especially adapted to deal with particular components which are to be assembled. Davies U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,706 discloses an apparatus for assembling a buffing wheel. Sharn, U.S. Pat. No. 2,834,394 discloses an apparatus including a chain conveyor wherein washers are deposited on the conveyor and are bonded together under heat. Jeske, U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,807 is another example of an assembly device. Mann, U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,702 discloses an apparatus for assembling and securing together numerous work pieces by a welding operation. There is no known apparatus for assembling paint roller cages. The conventional method of assembling them is by hand and involves the placing of cage wires manually and individually in corresponding holes in end caps at both ends of the cage wires, and pressing the ends of wires home in the sockets in the end caps. This operation is time consuming and involves very substantial labor costs in the production of paint roller cages.